Portal to Mars
by Steven Miller
Summary: Wheatly lands on Mars after floating through space. Then he discovers a testing facility-on Mars! What will it take to get back to Earth?
1. Introduction

Portal to Mars

Steven Miller

Wheatly floated through space. He couldn't really focus, with all the shouts of "space" going on behind him. He started spacing out. As he stared into space, he heard a thud. Then he realized that a portal gun was next to him. He also noticed that he was on land. He was on Mars.

"Hello!" he called. "I come in peace, I suppose, I'm not entirely sure, of course. I'll be honest; I can be very hostile and demonic. Just a heads up, so that you know what might happen if you get on my bad side."

A small funnel opened, sucking Wheatly and the portal gun in. Wheatly landed in a big suit. He connected to it.

"Code required to operate," said a voice.

"Um, well, let's see... 000000. No, uh... 000002. Wait, did I skip 000001? Never mind. Where was I? I better restart."

TEN HOURS LATER

"122438. No, 122439. Wait, 122440. No? Not that one either? 122441. Uh, 122443? Wait, I mean 122442!"

"Password correct," the voice said. "Welcome to the Aperture Science robot testing courses on Mars. Please enter the blue portal to continue. If you are color-blind, the blue one is the only portal here."

Wheatly stepped through the portal.


	2. Chapter 1: The Combination

Chapter 1: The Combination

Wheatly looked around the test chamber. There was a box, button, and door. Confused, he waited for something to happen. He started to hit the door, hoping to smash through it.

"Well this isn't fair," he said, "I can't break down this door!

"Space!" yelled the space core, as it crashed through the door.

"That will work," said Wheatly. He picked up the space core. He stepped into the elevator, which fell when he touched it. He screamed as he fell.

"Space!" screamed the space core. They hit the floor and saw a large machine.

"Welcome to the Aperture Science Object Combiner Testing Room," said a voice.

"That looks cool," said Wheatly, stepping forward. He tripped and the space core flew into the Object Combiner.

"Mixing core with cube," the voice said.

"No, no!" said Wheatly, "Don't do that!"

He watched as a cube with an eye was thrown out.

"Space." It said. It was the space cube.

"Wait," said Wheatly, "This body can be attached to me! Hold on." He stepped in.

"Combining suit with portal device," said the voice.

Wheatly was thrown out of the machine. Now, his suit's left arm was a portal gun. He pointed it and fired. "Time to get out of here," he said. He grabbed the space cube and ran to the elevator. He looked up the shaft. An excursion funnel came on. Wheatly stepped in and was carried to a test chamber.

"Greetings," said a voice, "and welcome to the first test. Please place the cube on the button to continue."

"Oh," said Wheatly, "so that's how you solve it." He placed the cube on the button.

"Good," said the voice, "due to low power, you can easily smuggle test objects without them being destroyed. We ask that you only take inexpensive, useless items from the testing chamber if any are needed to ease your smuggling desire."

"Well," Wheatly said to the space cube, "I hope you're not too expensive."

"Space," It replied.

They entered the elevator and were carried to the next test chamber.


	3. Chapter 2: The Turret

Chapter 2: The Turret

Wheatly stepped out of the elevator. There was a pit with in cube in it, a button, and a door.

"Hmm, maybe I can use you," he said to the space cube, "to make stairs to get in and out of the pit. No, that won't work. Hmm."

"Space!" the space cube responded.

"You're right!" Wheatly exclaimed. "There is an open space in the lining of the door! Maybe I can hack it." He smashed the door down. "Hacked!" he exclaimed. He stepped into the elevator, holding the space cube.

They arrived at the next chamber.

"Hey," said Wheatly, "there's a hole in the wall over there." He stepped through it.

"Hello?" said a strange voice.

"Hello," Wheatly replied.

"Can you come over here?"

"Sure." He turned to see a turret. "Ah!"

The turret fired bullet after bullet at them. Wheatly ran towards the turret.

"Don't attack!" it yelled.

"Only if you stop shooting," Wheatly said. The shooting stopped. "Who are you?" Wheatly asked.

"I am TurRET," it said.

"Oh," said Wheatly, "like the writer."

"What?"

"Oh, I thought… never mind."

"I am defender of the Separator Room."

"There is one!"

"Yes," TurRET said, "the co-op bots were made there."

"They were once one?"

"Yes, that is why they work well together."

"Well," said Wheatly, "can we see the room?"

"No."

"Oh. Where can I get back to the tests?"

"The way you came in."

"Oh," said Wheatly, "I'll go through the hole in the wall. Nice meeting you, TurRET!"

Wheatly carried the space cube back to the test chamber. He looked around. There was a raised platform with a cube on it, a button, and a door. He shot a portal on the floor and ran back through the wall.

"Hello," said Wheatly. He shot a portal behind TurRET. "Bye," he said as he left. He stepped through the portal and ended up behind TurRET.

"Well," said TurRET, "Now you're thinking with portals. Come with me."


	4. Chapter 3: The Separation

Chapter 3: The Separation

TurRET led Wheatly to a small room. There was a machine in the corner.

"Welcome to the Aperture Science Separator Room. Please place the object you want separated in the machine," said a voice.

Wheatly placed the space cube on the machine. The machine sucked it in, and then stopped. The lights went off.

"Raiders!" yelled TurRET, "They've come to kill us and they shut off the power!" The lights came back on. "Oh, it was just a power out."

"Hey," said Wheatly, "the machine is jammed."

"Follow me. There is a toast and power room where we can undo the jam."

Wheatly followed TurRET to the toast and power room, which had a toaster, bread, and a lot of cables and switches. TurRET made a compartment on his side right open, and an arm came out. He flicked a few switches and the arm went back in. He then led Wheatly back to the Separation Room. Wheatly ran up to the machine. A cube was sitting on it.

"Where is the space core?" Wheatly asked. He threw the cube and bent over to look in the machine. He fell in.

Wheatly popped out wearing the suit. It wasn't changed at all. Then another Wheatly popped out.

"Who are you?" Wheatly asked.

"I am the hostile part of you. I'm quite evil and bad."

"What?"

"I am Bad Wheatly. I just came up with the name. I am totally loving it right now."

"Space!" yelled a voice. Wheatly and Bad Wheatly turned to see the space core. They both ran to it.

Wheatly grabbed the core. "Hah!" he laughed.

"Give me that!" yelled Bad Wheatly.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'm going to have to go with no on that one," said Wheatly.

"Then I will take it!" said Bad Wheatly.

"Wheatly," TurRET called, "Run!"

TurRET led Wheatly to the elevator. They got in. The doors closed before Bad Wheatly could get in to follow them.

"That was close," said Wheatly.

"Space!" yelled the space core.


	5. Chapter 4: The Chase

Chapter 4: The Chase

"That was close," Wheatly said, "a little too close."

The elevator opened. There was a suit in the corner.

"Plug your friend in so that you don't have to carry him," TurRET said.

Wheatly put the space core in the suit. TurRET said a code and they continued, the space core jumping around right behind them.

"Why are we running?" Wheatly asked.

"Bad Wheatly is trying to find us," TurRET replied.

"Why?"

"Because he's bad."

They ran to the next elevator, which led to a test chamber. TurRET opened another compartment, revealing a portal gun. He shot two portals. They ran through the portals and onto the elevator.

"Good work," said a voice. "We would like to remind you not to smuggle expensive or useful items. For instance, the theft of this elevator is not allowed under any circumstances."

The elevator opened, revealing a large puzzle.

"Follow me," said TurRET.

They ran to a wall. TurRET tapped it and it opened. They ran through.

"Welcome to the Aperture Science Object Combiner Testing Room," said a voice.

"Hey," said Wheatly, "I've been here!"

"I know," said TurRET, "This is where your space core got combined with a cube."

"How did you know that the space core was combined with a cube?"

"You were holding it for a long time and wanted to use the Separator on it."

"Oh, right. Why are we here?"

"To make you whole again."

"Oh, of course... I'm lost, why are we here again?"

"Because..." TurRET started.

Bad Wheatly burst through the wall.

"Hello," he said, "I thought I might stop by and kill you real quick."

"Come fight us," said TurRET.

"Sure, scared turret, that's your new name. I will come fight you and I'll win."

Bad Wheatly charged towards them. TurRET shoved Wheatly in the machine. Then he moved out of the way. Bad Wheatly fell in the machine. They came out as one.

"That was easy," said Wheatly.

"Space!" yelled the space core.

The adventure core and the fact core flew through the wall and into the machine. A core flew out.

"Adventure is scaring you in I am!" it yelled as in two voices.

"Now what?" asked Wheatly.

"We bring that with," said TurRET. "There is a portal in the center room to get back to Earth. That is where we must go."


	6. Chapter 5: The Portal

Chapter 5: The Portal

Wheatly, TurRET, and the space core got to the main room. There was a large portal in the center of the room.

"Wow," said Wheatly.

"Let's in the through early years of the portal," the fadventact core said.

The portal closed suddenly.

"What happened?" Wheatly asked.

"We came," said a voice. They turned to see a pack of raiders.

"Raiders!" TurRET screamed.

"Wait," said Wheatly, "like the sports team?"

"No," said TurRET.

The raiders stepped forward. TurRET ran. Wheatly held onto the fadventact core as he ran, the space core close behind. TurRET ran into a room. He flicked a switch and the portal opened. They turned to see the raiders entering the room. TurRET broke through the glass. He led the others to the portal.

The raiders ran to them. They all went through the portal and fell into a separator. The fadventact core, Wheatly, and the space core fell in and the machine jammed. The fact core and adventure core popped out. TurRET climbed out. Wheatly and the space core popped out, no longer in their suits.

The raiders began to climb, but were thrown back through the portal. Then the portal closed. They sat, watching the ceiling.

"Now what?" Wheatly asked.

"We could move," said TurRET.

"No, I mean like where we go."

"There are a few extra rooms you can take," TurRET said. "We can all stay."

"How do we move?"

"Rails cover the ceiling."

"We'll stay," Wheatly said. "I mean, not on the floor, of course. I just mean that we will stay in this area, in this complex."

"Good," said TurRET, "I'll hook you onto the rail so that we can get going."

"Space!" yelled the space core.

THE END


End file.
